Kat Meets Dog
by katalina-torinth
Summary: Kagome broke Inuyashas heart, and he has vowed never to be " caught " again. But when a new female Hanyou arrives on the scene he cant help but get cuaght!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One, Kat meets Dog  
  
Kat looked at the strange hanyou sitting in the tree a few yards away.  
  
'He is strange! Doesn't he smell me? I wonder how smart he is,cause he doesn't look to bright.Lets go find out!' Thinking these and other equally mischeivious thoughts Kat jumped from tree to tree, always growing closer to the clueless hanyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat in the higher branches of a tree, deep in thought. As he moved his head to look at his friends a new and unusual scent meet his nose. The smell was comeing from above him, and as he stood up a small black figure jumped down. Whatever it was it had claws, it (or she) scratched him across the face and knocked him out of the tree.  
  
"Well aren't you just a perfectly balanced hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw... a girl! She was small and fair, she had on black shorts and a white tank top. Her hair flowed down and around her shoulders and touched the small of her back.  
  
"Baka! Why did you do that?" yelled an unhappy Inuyasha.  
  
'Hmmm. No brains, no vocabulary, I pity him.He's got one thing going for him, hes definetly cute!' Kat gave a small smile and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"My name isn't baka, its Kat! And you are?" Kat felt bad about knocking him out of the tree, she just got excited thats all.  
  
"Go away bitch, my name is not important to you."Inuyasha lashed out at Kat, but after the fall she was to quick for him.  
  
Kat jumped up into the tree, stayed there for about a split second, and then jumped down and pinned Inuyahsa to the ground.  
  
"Now why don't you tell me your name?" Kat was enjoying this. But Inuyasha was refuseing to respond until...  
  
"Inu-yash-a!! Inuyasha!!" sounded in the distance. Inuyahsas ears involuntarily twitched and Kat knew.  
  
"Inuyasha huh? Dog....hmmm..... seems appropiate!" Kat was about to say something else, when the level of the moon in the night sky caught her eye.  
  
"Well Inuyasha gotta run!!" Kat jumped up and ran through the trees.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground momentarliy stunned, then curiousity kicked in. Inuyasha jumped up and followed her into the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat heard Inuyasha following her and made a face, what had she got herself into?  
  
The chase continued, and Kat looked for a place to hide for the sun would soon rise.  
  
The sun obviously couldn't wait, before Kat had had a chance to find a hiding spot, the suns rays peirced the sky.Kat didn't know how it was for other hanyous but the change from hanyou to human always made her dizzy and ill. Kat fell to the ground overcome with dizziness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the trees dogdeing branches, stumps, and rocks. Unfortunately he didn't see the crumpled form of Kat laying in the path way. His foot caught the small of her back and his momenteum sent him flying headfirst into the nearest tree. Inuyasha got shakily to his feet and saw the now human form of Kat.  
  
" Who the hell?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the female in the path way. As he kneeled down to examine her a familair scent meet his nose. Inuyasha sat up startled, images of a small, fair, attitudenal girl flashed in his mind. Inuyasha wasn't sure why but he didn't feel right about leaveing her there. No that wasn't right, he did know why! Kagome had softened his heart, but she had chosen someone else for her heart to belong to. Even though every instinct in his body told him not to, he picked up Kat and started toward camp. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2, Trees, Dinner, and Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha said goodbye to Kagome and Kouga, they were going to go to the village to see Kaede. Kagome insited on going at least once a week, and she always insisted on bringing Kouga.They always came back really late and Inuyasha didn't think that they spent all their time with Kaede. You see everytime Inuyasha had talked to Kaede she had said that her lunches with Kagome and Kouga were always nice. Any time Inuyasha had asked how the rest of their day went together she always asked him what he meant, they always had lunch and then Kagome and Kouga left.  
  
'Oh well, who cares what they do. They should have their own hut anytime now.' Inuyasha had the sudden urge to go and strangle Kouga. He could barely keep from loseing control as Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome. Finally Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.He got up and stormed off through the trees. Kagome and Kouga sprang apart as Inuyasha pushed past them.  
  
"Well Kouga... Maybe we should go now... if we don't Kaede will worry." Kagome wondered what had put Inuyasha into such a bad mood. She looked over at the girl laying against the tree off to the side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Inuyasha got away from the camp site he didn't know what to do he had no where to go.  
  
''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha jumped as a scream rang in the backround.  
  
******************  
  
Kat stood holding a squirming and pleading Shippo, Miroku was laying on the ground in a state of complete shock.  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell over laughing when he walked into the clearing, Shippo and Miroku looked so rediculous pleading for their lives espeically from a human girl.  
  
" If you touch me one more time I will permanently disable you." Kat obviously wasn't in a good mood.  
  
" L- l- Look I-I wasn't trying to get freash or anything I-I..." Mirouku trailed off as Kat gave him a look of certain death.  
  
" Miroku don't lie, your always trying to be with every girl!" Inuyasha was laughing hystericaly again when...  
  
" YOU! How dare you?? I don't need your pity or your help and I certainly dont need to stay here!!" Kat started to storm past Inuyasha and out into the forest when he reached out and stopped her.  
  
" Humans don't do well in this forest, especially after dark which is what it will be before you get out of here. Humans are fair game in this forest and I can't be responsible for whatever gets you." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow to the girl wondering why she looked so steamed.  
  
" Fine. I'll stay." Kat stormed off towards a tree and before anyone of them could get close to her she began to climb.  
  
" Hey! Where are you going? " Inuyasha began to climb after the girl.  
  
' Why wont he just go away? Well, I'll show him. ' Kat delibrately waited till he caught up with her, ready to push him back down to the ground, but when he caught up to her he laid a gentle and comforting hand on her arm.  
  
" Who are you? "  
  
" I told you, my name is Kat. If you must know I come from America."  
  
' America?!?! What's that place? Oh, well I'll save that question for later. '  
  
" Not that, I mean your different, I know that you can't be human. "  
  
" No, I'm not human I'm a hanyou like you. Cat actually, Neko."  
  
" Cat! "  
  
And with that Inuyasha hit the ground several feet below. Miroku and Shippo laughed their heads off but Inuyasha didn't care he had found out what he had wanted know, but boy was what he had found out strange, a cat?!?!?  
  
Kat stayed in the tree most of the day and the people on the ground mostly forgot about her, all except Inuyasha anyways.  
  
Kagome and Kouga came home closely after night had fell, and Sango shortly after them.  
  
Dinner that night was fish and Inuyasha thought that Kat would come out of the tree but she never moved. The night consisted of Miroku getting hit on the head repeatedly by Sango and Shippo accidently walking in on Kagome and Kouga kissing.  
  
Kagome did not enjoy the night at all. Between Inuyasha refusing to talk to her and Kouga gloating to Inuyasha by publicly being all over her, it was not a good night.  
  
Later when everyone was settling down to sleep Kagome saw Inuyasha climb up into the tree. 


	3. the truth

Chapter 3 The Truth  
  
Inuyasha slowly made his way up into the tree, looking for the slight female figure of Kat. Up a little higher, about ten feet, he saw her looking out towards the sky.  
  
" I brought you some food, you should eat before you fall out of this tree. " Inuyasha offerd her some fish. ' Why am I being so nice to this thing? Kagome, that's the only reason, she softened me beyond repair and now I do things like this. '  
  
" I'm really not hungry, sorry. " Kat didn't look at the hanyou, afraid he'd see the defeat in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha may not have been able to see her face but he could hear the differnce in her voice a sadness, a loneliness, somehow.  
  
" Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, remembering how Kagome had been. ( I know, I know, way out of character but hey hes changed remember?? I mean come on, Kagome dumped him, and betrayed him after he told her he loved her!!)  
  
Kat turned to him, and Inuyasha could see the tears on her face. " No, but theres really nothing you could do."  
  
As he turned away Inuyasha remembered an episode he'd had with Kagome not to long ago.  
  
" Is there anyhting I can do?"  
  
" You could listen, but thats really not possible for you is it!?!?"  
  
" Kagome I-I'm sorry, please dont-"  
  
" No Inuyasha! Thats not-"  
  
Inuyasha stopped the memories, he already knew what happened next.  
  
" I could listen. Do you wanna talk?" Inuyasha hesitated trying not to mentally kick himself, why was he so in to this girl, he didn't even know her!  
  
" Its just that I'm stuck here now. See my mother was a demon my father a human. When they had me it was already getting harder to hide my mother. My father hide us best he could but one day people found us and hurt my mother while she was sleeping she died soon afterwards. My real name is Katalina, mom used to call me Katie, but I changed my name to Kat after she died. My father tried to keep me but after awhile he feared for my safety, he was getting old and when he died I came here looking for a new life. " Kat finished and looked away a new onslaught of fresh tears on her face.  
  
' I hate it when they cry!!!! Why do they always cry?? '  
  
" Look tomorrow everything will be back to normal and then I can get out of here and let you get back to your life. Sorry for bothering you. " With that Kat started to climb out of the tree.  
  
' Say something doofus ! ' Inuyasha thought desperately.  
  
" Its really no problem. "  
  
" Well, good night....Inuyasha. " 


End file.
